wingsoforiginfandomcom-20200213-history
Vitae
This page contains spoilers! Description Vitae is the Wolf of Life, and she is one of the six Origin Wolves. Her talisman is the Tree of Life, located in her life realm. She is a character who is primarily based on the author, Tatianna Peters, which was assumed by later chapters in the story where Vitae thinks about how much easier it is for her to express her thoughts through the thoughts of characters in her story. She has white fur, with lavender purple markings on each leg, a purple underbelly, and a marking that goes up her snout to her forehead. She has lavender wings to match the rest of her markings, and she has blue eyes. After all of the Origin Wolves except Requirens and Electio team up to fight against Statera, she has golden feathers lining the edges of her wings. Vitae was shown to be a friendly, caring wolf that always wants to help and do something. She was also shown to be brave, and to care for other creatures as well, not just wolves. Later, she was shown to have been shy, and perhaps somewhat depressed, in the past, as she was dating Lux, a wolf who she did not love, but she could not bring herself to end things with him until she received confidence and bravery from Mortem, who was the that she actually liked, and later got together with instead of Lux. Family Vitae, being an Origin Wolf, does not have any parents or siblings, but she has had boyfriends. At first, she dated Lux, the Creator Wolf of Light, but broke up with him the day before they had been dating a year because she realized that she did not love him and was stuck in a relationship that she was unhappy in, and they broke apart and became no more than friends. Later on, in the epilogue of the first book, Mortem told Vitae he loved her, and during the second book, at the end of chapter six, she finally tells Mortem that she loves him too, though it was revealed that she had liked Mortem even when she was with Lux. They are currently together. Vitae has no biological pups with any wolf, though she regards Scelus, the Creator Wolf of Crime, as her adoptive daughter, and now that she is with Mortem, she regards Iustitia, the Creator Wolf of Justice, as her adoptive son. Magic Vitae is shown to have the abilities to create life and heal others. She is also hinted to have a wider range of magic like Mortem does in the second book when she uses magic to free Mortem from Cruciatu. Realm Vitae's realm is the life realm, described as a huge realm where in the center, on a forested island surrounded by rivers, the Tree of Life grows. Vitae does not allow any wolves to enter her realm, the only other wolf entering her realm being Mortem, and her realm was revealed to have many creatures that others thought had not existed because they only lived there, where Vitae created them, though the only creatures confirmed to live there are dragons, griffins, and humans. There is also noted to be a small cave there, where Vitae had stayed in the past when she broke up with Lux, and it was raining. Misc. (didn't know where to put this, so I put it here for anybody who wants to sort it out or make a category for it) Whenever Vitae comes into contact with Mortem's skull, (or whatever the talisman of Mortem happens to be at the time) it damages her soul, as the talisman is literally sucking what she is out of her. This also causes a lot of pain, as shown in the epilogue of the first book. If Vitae were to kill another living being, she would be put into intense pain, though it would not kill her. This is demonstrated in the fourth book, when Vitae kills Sors.